Numerology Game
by Little Miss Novella
Summary: The plan was so simple to "pretend date" in order to get who they love back. But, sometimes love doesn't always follow the plan. Please r&r!
1. Prologue

**Numerology Game  
><strong>

Summary: The plan was so simple to "pretend date" in order to get who they love back. But, sometimes love doesn't always follow the plan. Pairings: Implied Jerome/Mara, Mick/Amber, and Mara/Mick. Eventual Jerome/Amber.

Disclaimer: All rights to House of Anubis goes to Nick and whoever else owns this!

* * *

><p><span>Prologue <span>

It's one of those quiet evenings in the Anubis house, which is weird because teenagers generally run around causing a much. At least that's what Victor thinks, whenever the house is truly quiet, that the teenagers are up to something. But the night was possibly quiet because Amber already cried her heart out because Mick decided to announce that he has a girlfriend Mara, and soon afterwards Alfie told everyone about his girlfriend too, some lower year or something.

So Amber left to go cry in her room. She though she heard someone knock on her door, which she thought was weird, cause she was hoping that Nina will come and comfort her right now. She opened her door, to find Jerome standing at the door, shuffling his feet, looking nervous and upset at the same time. He looked up to her and decided to say he was sorry. Strangely Amber, understood some what, and thus leads to the question, what was she going to do to win Mick back?

While Jerome left the room, Nina came in looking at her friend, asking "What did Jerome want?"

"Nothing," replied Amber. She was too busy plotting away to get Mick back and she knew exactly who would help her with this plan.

Now, if only Jerome will be willing to "date" her to get Mick back, leaving Jerome free to have Mara.

She'll tell him these plans after dinner. She needed to go fix her makeup. Crying tends to make any girl look horrible, especially if the mascara wasn't waterproof!


	2. Chapter 1: The Game Plan

**Numerology Game  
><strong>

Summary: The plan was so simple to "pretend date" in order to get who they love back. But, sometimes love doesn't always follow the plan. Amber/Jerome.

Disclaimer: All rights to House of Anubis goes to Nick Network and whoever else owns this!

_**Chapter 1: The Game Plan**_

* * *

><p>After Amber finish trying to make herself pretty (because that is what all girls should strive to do) she decided to go find Jerome and make sure Alfie wasn't in the room. As it turns out, Alfie and Mick were goofing off in the living room, Mara and Patricia were reading magazines, and Nina and Fabian were watching a show on the tellie.<p>

So that meant that Jerome was off somewhere in the house (most likely in his room).

When Amber knocked on Jerome's door she found Jerome doing some homework. Amber knew that Jerome was a clown and a prankster, but that he was also smart (he has to be because he's in this school on a scholarship.)

"Amber, you knocked?" asked Jerome in a you-are-kinda-bothering me voice. Which led to Amber to be slightly nervous. How do you propose the idea of a fake dating to a guy who had as much of a range of emotions in a teaspoon. Jerome was exactly like how Ron Weasley was treating Hermione in Harry Potter.

"Well, I was thinking," Amber said before realizing that Jerome wasn't being rude or telling her to get lost, "that we should fake date each other in order to get to who we really love."

Jerome was sitting there and not really hearing everything that Amber was saying, he was busy solving a math problem in his head, but when he heard that last sentence and then started laughing about this idea that Amber had because it was absurd.

"And how can this plan work?" Jerome asked.

"Well, I know you love Mara, and I love Mick, and when they see us together they will be jealous of us and run back to us" said Amber certainly.

"And this plan will work," asked Jerome, he was a bit skeptical about this plan.

"Yes it has too," replied Amber who later spent the last hour of free time before going to be how the next day they'll have to announce to everyone that they were dating and to hold hands in school and then try to go onto dates where Mick and Mara will see them. And that Jerome should always wear blues, greens, or maybe black clothes when they were on dates.

Jerome kept staying awake that night mentally preparing himself for the next day, because he really wants to be with the girl of his dreams, and Amber is truly not that girl.

It's ironic because he dreams of Amber instead of Mara for the first time that night. But hey, maybe his subconscious knows something that Jerome doesn't know yet.


	3. Chapter 2: Strange Day

**Numerology Game  
><strong>

Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis, Nick does.

_Chapter 2: Stranger Day  
><em>

* * *

><p>Usually Amber Millington rules of dating were simple. Announce to the school who her new boyfriend is and make remarks about his physique. And then her date would take her somewhere wonderful, in public, so the whole school will know.<p>

The day started out great for Amber. She woke up on time, to do her full beauty routine, and make sure she looks her best. After applying some mascara, light eye shadow and pink lipstick, and making sure her hair was straightened out, Amber looks beautiful. Simply her best look was having the natural look, and applying exactly how the magazines told her to place her makeup. She's pretty sure all the guys at school would look at her. And she'll definitely win Mick's heart back for sure.

She was already in a good mood, and even a better mood when going down to eat breakfast. And even a better mood when Jerome didn't make any rude remarks to her when she sat down at the table. Oh, and Jerome even sat down next to her to eat breakfast. She was going to announce to everyone that Jerome was her new boyfriend until Mara and Mick arrived in the dining room. Jerome just got quiet and everyone else didn't pay any attention to Amber, because everyone was talking about other topics.

"Maybe another time Amber," whispered Jerome in her ear.

Yeah, this was how breakfast was like where she was staring at Jerome with disappointed looks, and Jerome was staring at Mara and everyone else didn't even pay attention.

Jerome, however, noticed Amber disappointing looks, and decided he will surprise Amber in class by asking her out in class. That would seem to be a better way to get the gossip rolling at this school. He needed to go to school and gather all his courage to ask Amber out. He kept, repeating to himself, that he's doing this to get Mara and be able to date Mara. He loves Mara, and he can easily ask Amber out. He left to go to school, leaving Amber behind, because he needed his last moment of freedom to spy on Mara and Mick walking together to school. He needed to observe how lovey couples acted. Cause he wanted to make sure no one thought he was faking this.

This wasn't how the day was suppose to go. Fine then, Amber thought, she will just force Jerome to hold hands with her and walk to school together.

Except, Jerome seemed to have left early for school and without her.

Yup, Amber, she was going to quickly going to smack Jerome on the head, cause they were suppose to already act like a lovey couple to get Mick and Mara jealous, she thought to herself. And Jerome needed to stick to the plan. She will make sure to speak to him after French class to get the plan on the role.

When she entered the French class, she noticed Jerome gesturing the seat next to him for her to sit. She also notices that he doesn't say anything else but seems to be pale and nervous. Like he's nervous to actually be acting as a fake couple. It's not like she will fall for him. He's a clown (most of the time), a prankster (and quite rude about his tricks) and always makes fun of her a lot. She makes sure that their teacher doesn't notice that she's passing a note to Jerome.

She simply writes are you okay?

He responds back to I'm fine.

And she rolls her eyes at him, but messages back to Jerome, no you're not. And quit being so nervous already. We need to start looking like a couple already. How about we go out tonight?

He responds about 5 minutes after he gets the note, because, their teacher, seems to be looking at the class, and addressing the pronunciation of the words that they need to know in French. He doe respond back when their teacher is writing on the board for some French congregations (that Amber doesn't want to learn, and Jerome, just makes sure he understood the pattern). He simply wrote he has an idea fro the first date, but he simply writes this on the paper, which Amber can see from the side, only cause they need to be paying attention. And is Mrs. Andrews looking at them suspiciously?

Amber begins to write in her notebook her response, by asking Jerome, what is his plan for the first date. She needs to plan the most perfect outfit for this date, and she needs to look her best, just in case, Mick notices her, and wants her back. Cause Mick would want her back. After all, they are soul mates. She makes sure that Jerome can see her question, only cause Mrs. Andrew is currently lecturing the difference of the endings for the feminine words and male words in the French words that they need to know.

Jerome responds quickly on his own notebook (on the side), that it's a surprise.

Yup, Amber, hates surprises, and she really needs to start doing the worksheet that Mrs. Andrews handed out, cause Mrs. Andrews is now walking around in the class. Time to put her thinking hat on. It's a figure of speech. She decides that she will go along with whatever Jerome decides to do for the first date, but it better be a good date. She's only going along with all this to make sure that Mara and Mick wills see them be out together. But she hopes that the first date will be fine.

Class is over and Jerome walks out of the class together with Amber next to him, and say out loud

"7 pm, it's a date."

Amber is pretty sure that Mara and Mick, or at least, one of them did, overheard Jerome. She let's out a girly laugh and dances just a bit. She's glad that the plan is going in motion, cause, as she's walking in the hallway, she can hear everyone talking about the fact that Jerome Clarke is going on a date with Amber Millington.

She turns to let everyone (okay, her friends now) that she has a date with Jerome, and she leaves to go to her next class, skipping, from happiness.

"Does anyone else feels like this day just go weirder and weirder?" asks Patricia.

Mara agrees and adds, "I never ever knew that Jerome likes Amber."

Alfie, pretending to be all knowing, response back by simply stating "That he always knew that Jerome has a crush on Amber. After all, why would my best friend try and sabotage me from asking her out on a date?"

Amber was ecstatic, she knew because, her room mates were talking about her date with Jerome, that the whole school would by now know everything. Oh, and she can totally hear and sense the jealous vibes from Mara. And everything is going to plan.

And for the rest of the day Amber was to busy talking about what kind of outfit she should wear for the date. Jerome was too busy thinking about pranks that he should pull on people. Patricia was out to investigate about all this. Alfie was too busy being happy that his best friend finally has a girlfriend, and so they can double date now. Alfie, also was glad to not have a high maintenance girlfriend like Amber, but he knew, that Jerome can handle Amber, better than he could. Nina was too busy chatting with Amber about which outfits to wear. Fabian was confuse about all the girl talk he had to listen to, if he hears, that there is another better outfit, he'll scream. Or maybe he wouldn't. Mara was totally not jealous (maybe, a little) but she was too busy paying attention in her classes. And Mick, well he was a bit too busy not having a clue about what's going on, but he did have fun staring at Mara during math class.

...

sneak preview for the next chapter: the first date went a little something like this and twist.


End file.
